


This Love Is Ours

by sophie_448



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix for My Darling, You're Not Falling</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love Is Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Darling, You're Not Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946346) by [sophie_448](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448). 



[DOWNLOAD HERE ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/o2hag1ca55sh33c/This_Love_Is_Ours.zip)

  1. **Rolling Stone - Passenger**    
  
 _Sometimes I feel like I’m falling_  
 _Falling fast and falling free_  
 _She said my darling you’re not falling_  
 _Always looked like you were flying to me_  
  
 _Sometimes I’m sure I know no one_  
 _A thousand faces but no names_  
 _She said my love you do know someone_  
 _And I know you back just the same_  
  

  2. **Everybody Wants To Rule the World - Lorde**    
  
 _Acting on your best behavior_  
 _Turn your back on Mother Nature_  
 _Everybody wants to rule the world_    
  

  3. **We’ve Got a Big Mess On Our Hands - The Academy Is …**  
  
 _Somebody get my phone_  
 _So I can throw it in a public pool_  
 _And watch it float_  
 _And as it’s slowly sinking down_  
 _Become a social ghost_  
  

  4. **Fallen - Jennifer Knapp**  
  
 _Even thought they say we have fallen_  
 _Doesn’t mean that I won’t do it twice_  
 _Given every second chance_  
 _I choose again to be with you tonight_  
  

  5. **Stay With Me - Sam Smith**  
  
 _Won’t you stay with me_  
 _Cause you’re all I need_  
  

  6. **Out Alive - Kris Allen**  
  
 _If it’s love_  
 _Hold on tight, hold on tight_  
 _Maybe we’ll make it out alive_  
  

  7. **Whataya Want From Me**  
  
 _It messed me up_  
 _Need a second to breathe_  
 _Just keep coming around_  
 _Hey, whataya want from me_  
  

  8. **Lost Without Each Other - Hanson**  
  
 _Don’t go, don’t go telling me you’re all right_  
 _There’s no room for getting uptight_  
 _Don’t go saying that you’re okay_  
 _When you’re lonely_  
  

  9. **This is Gospel (Acoustic) - Panic! at the Disco**  
  
 _Don’t try to sleep through the end of the world_  
 _And bury me alive_  
 _Cause I won’t give up without a fight_  
  

  10. **Mona Lisa (When the World Comes Down) - All American Rejects**  
  
 _What can we do better_  
 _When will we know how_  
 _A man says from a sidewalk to a crowd_  
  
 _You can sit beside me when the world comes down_  
  

  11. **All of Me - John Legend**  
  
 _Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts_  
 _Risking it all though it’s hard_  
 _Cause all of me loves all of you_  
  

  12. **Ours - Taylor Swift**  
  
 _Seems like there’s always someone who disapproves_  
 _They’ll judge it like they know about me and you_  
 _And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_  
 _The jury’s out, but my choice is you_  
  

  13. **Heart and Soul - Twin Atlantic**  
  
 _You own the lock and the key_  
 _For the window to my soul_  
  
 _Open up your heart and your soul_  
 _Take my love and never grow old_



**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://ifshehadwings.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/sophie_448).


End file.
